New life with unexpected memories
by gleefan96
Summary: Elena is about to die and after some convincing for Damon Stefan finally changes Elena. Memories start coming back to Elena. The biggest is when Damon tells her he loves her and then compels her. How will Elena react to this new memory? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1 new life

Why is it so dark? Elena thought where am I? Is this how it feels like to be dead she wondered, there was a burning feeling in her throat. Why was her throat? on fire? Suddenly she could not feel anything at all; her whole body has gone numbed she was not sure she had a body anymore. Who am I any way? She wondered.

XxxxxX

Damon was sitting in the living room waiting for Elena to wake up. He wonder when she would finally wake up as a vampire if she would blame him for changing her by one of his stupid acts not actually be his goody goody brother Stefan that was actually the on to turned her. Damon replayed what happen just a few hours when he was so close to losing Elena forever.

.

Flash back

"Damon she losing a lot of blood what should I do?" Stefan yelled. Damon looked at his bother like he was stupid.

"What do you think you should do! give her your blood!" Damon yelled.

"I cant you know she does not want to become a vampire and she so close to dying the blood would not heal her. But it would turn her" Stefan said as he tried to think of something else to help her.

"Stefan you got to be joking me, you would rather lose her then change her and risk her hating you forever. I doubt she would even hate you forever she's in love with you. So ether way she will forgive you." Damon could not believe he would put his girlfriend at risk just because he was afraid she would hate him for the rest of eternity.

I don't think she will hate him for eternity Damon thought because she to much in love with Stefan to hate him forever. Even the thought of Elena loving his bother way more then she loved him made him want to snap someone neck off mostly his bother's neck. He finally accepted that Elena would always choose his brother of him or he has learned how to dial with it.

"I just can't." Stefan said interrupting Damon's thoughts.

"Dam it Stefan if you don't do it right now I will kill you and change her myself." Finally Stefan bite his rest and put it to her mouth.

XxxxX

Damon stood up from the couch and made his way up the stairs. He walked in Stefan's room and saw Elena laying still in the same place she was before he went down stairs. He sat down in a chair and look up at his worried brother's face.

"She still hasn't woken up yet?" Damon asked his bother already knowing the answer.

"No. what if I was too late? What if I did not give her my blood in time?" Stefan whispered.

"You weren't Stefan cant you hear her faint heart beat and her slow breathing?" Damon said rolling his eyes.

They both just sat there in silence. Damon suddenly got up.

"I'm going to go get her a blood bag. "

"Damon…" Stefan started to say but Damon interrupted him.

"Stefan when she wakes up she's going to be hungry and I don't think you are going to leave her side to going fetch her a bunny." Without another word Damon ran down to get a blood bag.

When Damon came back into the room Stefan was saying Elena's name. Damon rolled his eyes and sat back down in the chair.

"You know she can't hear you right, even if she could she could not respond to your voice. Do you remember what it was like when you changed?" Damon asked

"Of course I do." Stefan said then went back to saying Elena's name.

XxxxX

"She still has not woken up yet?" Elena was still in the dark but now she could hear faint noises.

"What if I was to late?" Elena was trying to talk but she could not open her mouth. She wanted to tell whoever was talking to help her but she couldn't.

"You weren't Stefan cant you hear her faint heart beat and her slow breathing?" Who is Stefan shouldn't she know who that was. The name was familiar, but she couldn't remember who it was. Wait they stopped talking. Suddenly Elena was panicking trying to talk to yell and tell the voices where she was. She did not care who it was she just wanted to get out of the dark.

"I'm going to go get her a blood bag." Yes the voices where back. Elena thought she tried to yell to them again but it was no use she still couldn't talk.

"Damon…." one of the voices said.

"Stefan when she wakes up she's going to be hungry and..." Why do those names sound so familiar? Should I know who those two people are?

"Elena. Elena. Who are you? do you know who I am? can you help me? can you please help me I don't know where I am please HELP ME!

"You know she can't hear you right?" yes! yes I can hear you please help me I don't know where I am but please help me she tried to say but couldn't make a sound. Can't you see me? she asked

"Of course I do." Of course you can see me or of course you know where I am?

Elena suddenly go the worst headache in the the history of headaches. It was like getting hit with a hammer fifty times in a row, She could not forces of anything else expect her head. Not even the voices if they where even still there.

Every thing came flooding back to her who Stefan was who Damon was, even the names she didn't hear came flooding back to her. But it was to fast she could not comprehend it all. She suddenly opened her eyes and saw Stefan staring at her. She sat up a little to fast.

"Wow Elena don't sit up to fast you body can't take it." Damon said. Then he gave me one of those smirks and I felt like decking him.

XxxxX

Damon was waiting for Elena to wake up while listening to his bother saying her name over and over and over again for the thousand time. He was about to tell Stefan to shut the hell up. When Stefan suddenly became quite, suddenly Elena bolted up. Then I said "Wow Elena do sit up to fast your body can't take it." Then I gave her one of my famous Damon smirks

.

"Shut up Damon I just had the worst headache ever." Elena whispered

"Yep I know how that feeling." Damon said rolling his eyes at her.

"How are you feeling now?" Stefan asked. The was a stupid question how does he think she is? She was just turned into a vampire Damon thought.

"I'm really tired and my throat feels like it on fire." Damon picked up the blood bag from the floor and threw it to her. It landed in her lap. She picked it up and looked at it for a few minuets. Then she looked up at me with shock on her face it's finally clicked in her mind.

XxxxX

I look at the thing in my lap that Damon toasted me. What do I need this for? Elena wondered. Then it all started to come together. I look up at Damon with a shock of horror. I can't be a….. Vampire could I? Elena turned to Stefan. He just nodded. She turned to Damon

"you did this to me you changed me how could you!" Elena yelled.

"Calmed down Elena and why do you think I change you without any proof?" Asked Damon.

"Oh I don't know maybe because of all the times you tried to change me in the past." Elena said angrily.

"Hay I had my reasons." Damon hissed at her.

"Yeah you made me drink you blood it wasn't willing! You didn't even ask me if I wanted to become a vampire and now you went as far as to change me without me even knowing." Elena said.

"Elena stop yelling at Damon I am the one who change you not him so if want to be mad at someone be mad at me." Elena looked at Stefan with shock

"you did this to me?" Elena asked in astonishment.

"Yes" Stefan said not braking eye contact.

"Why Stefan why did you do this to me? You knew I never would've wanted this! How could you?" Elena asked

"Don't you remember what happened? you got into a car accident? You hit a tree. Stefan and I found you just in time you were so close to dying." Damon said angrily.

Elena thought hard of what happened before all the weird things of turning into a vampire. Then she started to remember it was snowing a little. It was around 1:45 A.M. she was coming home from a party. The thing is that it started snowing before she got to the party so she didn't drink. She was being so careful and she still got killed or she was support to get killed. She was driving home from the party and there was same ice that she couldn't see with all the fog in the way. I started to skied. I tried to put on the breaks but the where locked.

She was trying to keep control of the weal and reach for the emergency break at the same time. Why do they put them in the weirdest places? she gave up on trying to pull the emergency break and just focus on the wheel to try an get control of it again. I went of the road and into the forest. That's when she hit the tree and blacked out.

"How did you guys find me?" she asked looking at both of them now.

"Stefan was going to go hunting for like bunnies and bambi and I wanted to tag along while we where walking we saw a car that look like yours. We ran to it and to our horror it was you." Damon said

"Damon really you tagged along?" Elena teased.

"Yes Elena I was board." Damon said rolling his eyes once again.

"Man you must have been really board." Elena said trying not to laugh.

"Yes know can I get back to the story?" Damon asked angrily.

"Sure but I wouldn't really call it a story." Elena said.

"Whatever…. Where was I?... oh ya I got you out of the car, you where close to death. We know that if we took you to the hospital it would be too late. I took some convincing but Stefan finally changed you." Damon said

Elena went quite and still. Her face showed no emotion. She didn't know what to say to that. Stefan was really the one that changed her.

"Elena I know this is a lot to process but you should drink something." Stefan said. By drink something of course he meant the bag of blood still sitting in my lap. I pick it up and looked at it.

"O come Elena it not that bad." Damon said

"Shut up Damon." Elena said.

Elena closed her eyes and started to drink. The burning in her throat slowly went away.

"Could you guys live I'm tired and I want to go to sleep." Elena said

"Sure Elena. Come on Damon." They both got up and left the room.

I laid in the bed and thought about how my new life would be like. Then suddenly a memory flashed her mind that she didn't remember before.

God, that how I got my necklace back.

XxxxX

Author's note: I guess you guys can pretty much guess what she remembered if not you will find out in the next chapter. I hope you liked this chapter. Please view and I will continue. ;)


	2. Chapter 2 road trip

Another's note: Sorry it took me so long to update. Well here is the next chapter.

I don't own the vampire dairies, not know not ever. ; (

**XxxxX**

That ass hole. Elena though. The one time I see him cry he erases my memory. Why did he do that anyway? I got up and walk to the bathroom. I turn the shower on and walk in. The water felt so good on my skin. My head still hurt I felt like I had a hang over.

I got dressed and put my hair up in a ponytail. I started walking down the stairs and into the living room and saw Stefan was there. "How are you feeling Elena?" Stefan asked

"I've been better… where's Damon?" I asked

He went out somewhere I don't know where I didn't ask him. Why?"

"I need to talk to him." I said a little annoyed.

"You can talk to me about it."

"No I'll just wait tell he get home." I said. Stefan suddenly got really mad "Well he going to be home soon and don't worry I have to go somewhere so you guys can have some alone time!" Stefan yelled. Why the hell was he mad at me? If anyone should be mad at anyone it me he the one who turned me. "Why don't you leave now then, I don't need a baby sitter!"

"Yes you do. Your emotions are all over the place."

"Ditto." I said and started to walk back up the stair. I grabbed my bag and headed back down stairs I was heading for the door when Stefan asked, "Where are you going?"

"Out is that ok or do I need you permission first dad." I said in a mocking tone. I opened the door before Stefan could answer. I ran to the grill and was there in under ten seconds. Thank god for vampire speed. I have to admit there are some good things about being a vampire.

I went over and sat at a booth.

"May I take your order?" I looked up and saw a girl who looked ready to kill someone. "Umm, ya just get me a coke." I said and handed her the menu. When she was gone I took a book from my bag and started reading it.

Ten minuets later the girl was back with my coke. She put it down and left without saying another word. She didn't even ask if I wanted anything else she left without saying another word. While I was reading my book I heard a voice so close to my ear I could feel there breathe, " Elena is that book at all interesting?" I jumped three feet in the air and my book went flying and hit the wall with a loud bang that echo though out the whole grill. I never seen this place so quit in my life not even a baby cry.

I looked over to my right to see who the owner of the voice was. I had a pretty good idea who it was. I was right I look over and saw a smirking Damon. "God Elena I thought you becoming a vampire would make your hearing better not wears." He said and his smirk got even bigger." To my defense I was reading and not paying attention to my surroundings and I didn't think I would have someone whisper in my ear and scar me half to death."

"I sorry Elena, you know you shouldn't be where there are a lot of people it has not even been 24 hours sins you changed and your already out and about."

"Just back off Damon before I drag you outside and throw you as hard as I can and you know that I can throw you very hard and I will make sure you hit a concret wall." I said. I don't know why but ever sins he scared me earlier I been more annoyed then I should be with him.

"Are you threading me Elena?" Damon asked with another smirk.

"Is it that obvious Damon?" I ask with a little sarcasm in my voice.

"Come on Elena, let get out of here. I'm going to take you somewhere." Damon said and before I could protest he grab my hand and drag me out of the grill. I kinda didn't want to fight him right know, so I let him drag me to his car. I got in. **XxxxX**

It's been an hour and I still didn't know where Damon was taking me and he refuse to tell me or even give me a hint.

"Your not taking me to Georgia again are you? Because I wouldn't after what happened last time." Damon looked at me like…like… I can't explain the look he gave me.

"No Elena we are not going to Georgia today." Damon said rolling his eyes at me.

"At lest tell me what state we are going to."

"North Carolina." Well that at lest is going to take another hour of two. I turned on my side. Maybe I should sleep a little, I was still tired from what happened earlier. I closed my eyes and let sleep take over.

_Elena I love you and it because I love you that I cant be selfish with you. I don't deserve you._

"Elena wake up we're here." Damon said.

I opened my eyes and saw Damon, I stared into his ocean blue eyes. That was the third time that I remember what Damon said to me and the second time I dreamt about it.

"Where in North Carolina?" I asked. I got up and look out the window and saw the ocean. It was beautiful.

"On the border of North and South Carolina to be exact." Damon said getting out of the car.

I got out of the car to and look around. There was no one on this beach not anyone at all. Where was everyone it might be February but it was in the high seventies it should be crowed with people? "Damon where is everybody." I said looking at him.

"No ones allowed on this beach this is privet property." Damon said grabbing my hand and dragged me onto the beach.

"We shouldn't be here then." I said stopping. He turned around and looked at me like I was stupid. "Elena relaxes! I'm the one who owns this property and I think I am allowed on my own property. Damon said sarcastically. Of course he would own a beach what else would he do for a hundred and some odd years, except buy stuff he probably don't need. As if to read my mind he said, "Elena I lived here for awhile about 20 years."

"Of course you did Damon why didn't you sell it after words?"

"Because that would have been stupid to sell a place like this." He said and started dragging me again. "You know I can walk Damon. What are you afraid that I would run away? It would be easier now sins I could probably run way fast then you." I said with a smirk. He just rolled his eyes and let go of my hand. "I hope you in the mood for I hike because that exactly what where going to do." Damon said and started walking up a trail. I fallowed him.

An hour and a half later we where still walking. "Damon where are we even going?" I asked

"You will see." He said without looking at me. I was starting to get really tired of him saying that. That's all he has been saying this whole day.

"Well how much longer do we have to walk?" I asked.

"At human speed we should be there in an hour." He said.

"Well can we pick up the speed then so we can get there sooner." I said

"Are you sure you can keep up?" he asked

"Yes I can and I make sure not to run faster then you ok." I said and we both started running. Damon stopped after about ten minuends in front of a little brown house.

He open the door of the house and walked in. he took off his leather jacket and sat on the coach. I sat down next to him. We just sat there in silence for awhile. Then Damon desisted to break the silence. "So how are you doing?" I was confused "huh?" I asked

"I mean with becoming a vampire and everything else." He said not looking at me as he said it. Does he feel guilty or something. I guess I will never know with Damon Salvatore. "As good as I can be." I said he just nodded and stared at the ground. I desisted to change the subject. "Lets watch a movie… do you even have any moves here?" I said.

"Ya there in that cubit over there by the TV." He said. I walked over to the cubit. I opened it and look at the movie. Of course they would all be action movie.

I pick out the only chick flick he had. I wouldn't really call it a chick flick though maybe it is. I was just my luck it was one of my favorite movies she's the man. I turned on the TV and stuck the movie in.

I sat on the couch and Damon put his arm around me. "So what movie are we watching?" Damon asked.

"She the man the only chick flick you have." I said. And played the movie.

Half way though the movie I fell asleep. Ever sins I became a vampire I been sleeping more I wonder why.

_I love you Elena._

I woke up on the couch. Why do I keep having that dream? I look out the window and saw Damon outside. I got up and went outside.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey did you sleep well?" he asked. While looking at me, Can I tell him? I didn't sleep well at all because that though hunts me all the time and I don't know why. "Damon…. I remember." I said. He looked confused.

"What do you remember?" He asked not looking at me.

"Damon you know exactly what I remember, that time when you told me you loved me then compelled me." I said. I looked at him. He would not make eye contact with me. "So is it true did you compel me after you told me?"

He looked up and I know then that he did.

**XxxxX**

Please view and I will write the next chapter. Thank you to the people who viewed my last chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 dealing with Damon

**Author's note: I know it took me a really long time to write this and I am really really sorry. I had manger writer's block. Please forgive me. And also sorry this chapter is so short.**

**I don't own the vampire dairies but you already know that.**

* * *

><p>I didn't know what to tell her, yes I compelled her but in my opinion it was for her own good. Why did I not see this coming? She a vampire now she would remember that, but I just thought she would drop it and not think anything of it.<p>

"Damon…" Elena said looking at me with hurt in her eyes. "What do you want me to say Elena?" I snapped "I mean what if I did compel you and told you I love you. It's not going to change anything like you said before its Stefan and its always going to be Stefan."

"There has to be a reason why I keep dreaming about that one thing." Elena said sounding really annoyed.

"Maybe it's because you did not get compelled that much when you were human and that why you're only having that one memory." I said.

Then I turned around without saying another word and walked away. I don't have to explain myself to someone who doesn't even really give a crap.

**XxxxX**

* * *

><p>I watched as Damon walk away (or ran away) and wonder way I even brought it up. He told me that he loves me before why is this time different because this time <em><span>was<span>_ different I don't know how but it was.

I just wait till he cool down and then I'll talk to him about it more tell then maybe I get so more sleep.

_It because I love you,_

_that I can't be selfish with you._

_I don't deserve you,_

_But my bother does._

I awoke to banging and stuff being thrown around. I got up and walked out of my bedroom. I went to pick up something to hit whoever was in the house and I found a wooden baseball bat. I started to walk towards where the banging was coming from and suddenly it was silent. Like the silence before death. I was about to round the corner and hit whoever was in the house. "_I wouldddn't do that iiif I werer_ yyou." I was shocked I looked up to Damon smirking down at me. He smelled like a bar. He has been drinking, again.

"What are you doing down here? It sounds like someone was trying to break in down here." I took a closer look at the room, living room was a complete mess the couch was turned over and a lamp was broken. There was glass and paper everywhere. It looked like a tornado hit it._ "Elena I was jussttt reorganizzzzing the living rooooom."_ He said.

"Are you drunk?" I asked I already know the answer though I could tell the moment I saw him.

_"No Elena sober asssssa mousey."_ Ok know I defiantly know he was drunk. He would never say sober as a mouse that sounds like something Caroline would say. Well I couldn't have a conversation with him when he drunk. "Lets get you to bed." I said.

**XxxxX**

* * *

><p>Damon has been avoiding me for the past four days and every time I try to talk to him about the dream I keep have he would ether pretend I'm not there or walk away. He really is starting to annoy me but what's new. I wonder what he would do if I went on a killing spree.<p>

"Damon why are you being such an ass to me?" I asked I was staring to get really irritated with his attitude

"Because Elena I don't want to talk to you!" He said without even looking at me.

"Well you are going to have to talk to me. We need to talk Damon." I said

"Talk about what? We have nothing to talk about I though I made that clear to you but I guess I have to spell it out to you we have nothing to talk about. I told you I loved you twice before and you didn't seem to care why is this time so different? He asked.

"Because, it just is." And with that I turned and went to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I know this chapter was short and probably boring but please view anyway I love all your views they keep me writing this story.<strong>

**Thank you to everyone who viewed my last capture. Also sorry about the crappy ending please forgive me. ;P**


End file.
